Like Father Like Daughter R
by Imahigo
Summary: Lei Wulong is the number one Interpol Agent who represents Hong-Kong. Lei had been sent by the military to stop Jin Kazama. Throughout the tournament, Lei begins to manifest "special abilities" that rival a Mishima. Around the same time, Lei finds himself being hunted down by an assassin hired by G-Corp.
1. All Through The Years

**_Like Father, Like Daughter R_**

**_Chapter 1 All Through the Years_**

The year was 2016. War has begun to take a toll on humanity. Thousands of lives were taken. Mostly civilian lives. It wasn't long before war began to make its way to Hong-Kong, all while Wulong had been searching for Feng Wei. It made him very tired and irritated. He had to stop these riots from happening when he could be doing something more important! Wulong looked out of the window to the hotel he was currently staying in. Wulong saw it. Vandalism, battery and assault, resisting arrest, contempt of the law, and obstruction of public property. Wulong didn't feel like arresting these protestors. Not in the middle of the night like this. Can't he just take a break from all of this?

"Father? Is something wrong?"

Wulong turned his head to see that his daughter who was sleeping in the bed next to him had woken up. Wulong figured just as much. The protestors just flipped over a car. And it made a loud sound.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just go back to bed."

The young girl nods before retreating back under the covers. "I hope you sleep soon. It's unhealthy to move around on low sleep."

Wulong nods in understanding of her concern. "I will soon. I just need a moment alone."

"I understand."

Wulong stared at the window, his thoughts tracing back to the past...

_"Madame Lei! Do us a favor and push!"_

"_I'm trying!"_

"_The baby is struggling through your birth canal..."_

_Wulong looked over at his struggling wife. There was lots and lots of blood. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know what to do. This baby, obviously was too big for poor Aszu to push through her vagina. This baby must have a head the size of a basketball... Wulong even wondered if this is what caused his real mother to die. _

"_We can't do a C-section. The baby is already in the birth canal..."_

"_Wulong... THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Aszu screamed as she glared at Wulong._

"_I'm sorry babe... I didn't know... I'm sorry about this. Really... I apologize for the broken condom."_

"_Right now is not the time to apologize!"_

_Eventually, the baby managed to be pushed out, but it tore open her vagina, and stretched the hole. There were lots and lots of blood. The doctors began taking care of the baby, spanking it and cleaning it before handing it to the father. Wulong smiled as he held the baby girl._

"_Lei Lushi. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"_

And the very next day, Aszu died of internal bleeding in the intestines. Wulong felt bad about this. Though he and his wife were married and planned to one day have children, Aszu wasn't ready for children just yet, as she was a very young and fragile woman. Well, she was only 28, and Lei was 33. Exactly 5 months after their wedding, Lushi was born into the world. Wulong took it upon himself the raise the child, without a mother. He had support from his girlfriends, but they didn't stay. Though Lushi stayed with him. Many times has social workers have come to try and take his daughter away from him because they felt that men can't raise children on their own, but Wulong was able to keep them from taking her away. That was a personal vow he made. He will continue to fight for his daughter's future. He won't let anybody take her away, not even death. He's not gonna let it happen!

Wulong had sent the girl off to training at the tender age of 8. He had high hopes for her, and resorted to letting her learn Tai Chi... as a foundation. This is what Wulong had learned first by training with Wang. Lushi trained with him, too... a long with Xiaoyu occasionally. But she was not ready for a tournament. She was ready to learn his moves; however. Maybe he will let her enter her first when she is stronger. He did not want her getting hurt. However, her older brother was going to fight in the tournament. His mother allowed him, and Wulong remembered her very well. Haruka Takashi... he had a bitter affair with that woman. Haruka was a Japanese woman Wulong had met after his trip to Japan during the second. He took her back to Hong-Kong with him, and it wasn't long before their relationship start to fall apart. That was then, he realized... he had a son. Kaitou Takashi. A Japanese boy at the age of 18... and he is a huge pervert. And he is so disrespectful... but Wulong used to be exactly like him when he was his age. And as a deal, Wulong has custody of the child for 6 months until he is 20. Then he gets to chose who he wants to stay with. He affectionately refers to him as "Old Man".

Of course, at the same time, Wulong not only has to deal with the war and the riots and Feng Wei, but... he received a hot tip. Wulong arrested a criminal who has strong ties to Chi Shen, one of the bosses of the underground world. Wulong hasn't heard about him until just now. Wulong looked at the photos, and couldn't help but notice something very familiar about this man... those brown eyes... his long white hair, and those thick brows. Wulong heard rumors that he will be in the tournament as a spectator. Hopefully, Wulong will find him and put him to justice.

_"Wulong... you are not my son..."_

_A young boy with his long black hair braided down past his shoulders with some bangs in his hair looks in astonishment at his police father._

"_What?"_

"_It is time you learned the truth... son, I am sorry. You were adopted."_

"_Me... adopted?"_

"_Yes... both of your parents were killed in a housefire when you were just a baby. We came and adopted you. My wife and I..."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know... they didn't give me the details..."_

Of course, Wulong did get some information about his biological parents... and they didn't die in a house fire. It was a cover-up. What really happened, Wulong's father was arrested and put in jail, while his mother was killed for escaping arrest. He was adopted by Detective Lei Fuyang and his wife. His father, Chi Shen, was not put to death but he had to serve 45 years in prison. And he is back... Wulong wanted to confront him, too... to know about his mother.

But for now... Wulong needed his rest. Like Lushi had said, it wasn't healthy for him to operate on low sleep. He wouldn't be as efficient as Robocop. He has a busy day ahead for him.


	2. I'm Back

_**Like Father, Like Daughter R**_

_**Chapter 2 I'm Back!**_

"Heya guys! I'm back! Didja' miss me?"

It was Wulong's bastard son, Kaitou. Kaitou looks a whole lot like his mother, with those honey brown eyes, the typical Japanese fair skin. He had long, dark brown hair in a high ponytail, and in that high ponytail, it reached his shoulders. He had one bang covering up entirely the right side of his face, while the rest of his hair was pulled back. He also wore makeup. And of course thanks to his training, he stands at about 5 foot ten inches with slight muscular build.

"Of course I did," Wulong says in sarcasm. "We all missed you."

Lushi, who calls herself Jackie, was only 14 years of age. She stood at about 4 foot seven inches, with a slight muscular build, especially for a small girl such as herself. And she is completely flat-chested, as Wulong tried to buy her a bra, but her chest was too flat. He hoped this wasn't a bad thing. Women have to have breasts... he hoped Jackie wasn't... one of those women who have too much testosterone in their blood... like that African Olympic runner. What was her name? Semenya? She was clearly a female at birth... who knows? Maybe it runs in the family. Aszu was petite and nearly flat.

"Mom felt that it was best that I hang out with you for a bit... after all, we will be fighting in this tournament, yes?"

Wulong nods. "Indeed. But I have to warn you. Do not take any of these fighters lightly. They are all very strong and tough and dangerous. Some of them more than others."

The three then all made their way out in the streets of Tokyo during the day. It was very peaceful and tranquil, contrast to last night's riot.

"When can I enter the tournament, Father?" Jackie asked Lei.

"When I know you're ready... and Kaitou... you got lucky. If I were your mother, I would have said no."

"Oh C'mon Old Man! I'm a bad ass! I'm the biggest ass-kicker around! You know I can take these losers!" Kaitou says as he slams his fist into his palmed hand.

"You do not fight with honour."

"Well, neither does this Feng-Shui or whatever his name is... dude does. You saw what he did to the Kazama dojo."

"Well, he had some sort of code of honour. At least he didn't kill him."

"But he killed his master, remember that? Huh? Fuck honour! I'm the man! I'm the best! My skills are mad! You best believe it! C'mon Old Man! Hit me! I've got mad reflexes!"

Wulong sighed as he looked at his son, who stood in his way. "I don't have time for your games, Kaitou."

Kaitou pats his chest. "C'mon Old Man! Do it! NOW! Hit me! Give me your best shot! You know you want to! Just pretend I'm that gay-ass dude in purple who stole your 'girlfriend'. I'm sure he doesn't fight with 'honour'."

Wulong readied his palm for a strike to his chest, but Jackie took care of Kaitou for him. Wulong couldn't help but wince in pain when he realized that Jackie had kneed her brother in the "family jewels". Kaitou fell onto his knees, almost hitting the ground, catching himself with one arm, as he held the other tending to his crotch.

"Good job... Jackie? But don't do that again. Please. Don't deprive of your brother the right to reproduce... well second thought. Go ahead. He's had more sex than I ever had in my lifetime. Knock yourself out."

"OLD MAN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!"

Jackie then kicked Kaitou in the side, knocking him onto the side. Wulong crouches over to look down at his son. "You say you're the best. The best would have seen that cheap trick coming. But obviously, you need more training, boy."

After waiting several minutes for Kaitou to recover Wulong lead his two children to the cafe where they will meet Asuka Kazama and tell her of their report on Feng Wei. Wulong actually found Feng Wei at an underground fight club. He pursued him, but the crowd was too much for him to handle. He'll deal with him during the tournament.

* * *

Once they were at the cafe, they finally met the person that they were looking for. Wulong took a seat across from her at the table, while Lushi sat next to Asuka, a long with Kaitou. Wulong knew where this was going. He was well aware of his son's crush on Asuka. It was very ironic, as Wulong fell for Asuka's aunt many years ago. But maybe he just wants a chance to get into her pants. That's what it is.

"I was told! Did you find him?" Asuka asked.

Wulong nods. "Indeed I did. I found him at the fight club."

"Really? So he's here in Tokyo?"

"Yes, the tournament will start in a few hours. Now, I'm pretty sure he just went to the fight club for a good warm-up before fighting in the tournament."

"I could use a good warm-up, myself, too!" Asuka added.

"Just you guys watch and wait! I will come up top! I refuse to lose anyone. And I will win the prize money! I'm the best!"

"Quiet. Arrogance will bring you to your own downfall. I bet you will fight against Kuma in the first round, and lose." Jackie finally said.

Wulong couldn't help but smile. "Oh Jackie... that much is true, but it never hurts to have confidence in what you do. After all, confidence makes you a stronger fighter, but get too big-headed, you will surely fall. You got to know your boundaries."

"I know my skills! You don't! Old Man, I'm sorry, but you won't be getting far. I will beat you!"

Wulong couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. "You are going to wish you never said that in the tournament. You do not have the skill it takes to defeat me, just yet."

"OF COURSE I DO!"

Wulong sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere. "Suit yourself. Don't say I told you so." He waggles his index finger as he grins.

Asuka sighed, crossing her arms. She wanted to shut this boy's trap. He was so annoying, so perverted. No redeeming qualities. He's nothing but scum. Wulong should have disowned that boy! He can't be his son! His girlfriend could have cheated on him!

"Well, if we don't leave now, we won't get anywhere! Stop talking and leave right now! We need to sign up now that we're all together!"

Wulong, Jackie, and Kaitou all nod in understanding as the four immediately left the cafe to go sign up in the tournament. However, Jackie had a few tricks up her sleeves. In her duffel bag, she had an extra change of clothes. She wanted to fight in the tournament. Her dad won't let her, but she will! She's not doing it for the sake of money or glory! She wants a shot at the world of fighting and to hone her skills. Jackie then glanced at the mask. She had everything ready and prepped.

* * *

Later on that evening, all the fighters had signed up and it was time for the ball. Wulong was dressed up in a tuxedo, while Kaitou was dressed the same. Asuka was dressed in a pink kimono with sakura blossoms as a pattern. She kept her hair in its usual side-swept style, as it was too short to put it in a bun. Jackie said she didn't like parties, which Wulong found understandable. The girl doesn't like talking to strangers much, and he perfectly understood how she felt. Kaitou decided to hang with Asuka, while Wulong looked around for Feng Wei and Kazuya Mishima. But of course, Wulong was going to have fun while he was at it. It's not very often that he gets to go to parties, is it?

Wulong found Kazuya Mishima, sitting at a table by himself. He was going to go over there and bother him, but he felt that it wasn't really worth it. Of course, Feng Wei was nowhere in sight. As always. Hopefully, Wulong will get to fight him this time! He is sure this will work in his favor! He had a feeling.

"Hello, Lei!"

Wulong turned his head to see Steve Fox. "Good evening to you, too old chap." He said this in a British accent.

"Oh, stop it, you... So, any luck on the dojo trasher?"

Wulong shook his head. "No, not really. He's not the social type... but... I did find him at a fight club earlier last night."

"Of course. Did he trash the fight club, too?"

"Nope. He won a whole lot of money, though. I tried taking pursuit, but the crowd got me trapped. Though I feel as though in my bones..." He paused to take a sip of his wine. "I may actually get to arrest him this time. Fate wants me here for a reason, and that reason is Feng Wei."

"I see. Or maybe you might get far."

"Well, winning is not what I came here to do. I have no interest in the money. All I want... is peace. How many more people are going to die before someone finally has the courage to stand up and end this madness!"

"So deep in your speech. Sometimes, I think you take 'Justice' too seriously. C'mon, enjoy what life has to offer." He grabs Wulong's shoulders as he walks him down the ballroom.

"Steve, you're right." He smiles. "I should take it easy, but it's hard to, knowing people are dying right now because I'm in a tournament."

However, Wulong spotted a woman looking at him. She stared intently at him, as if he was a subject. Once she noticed that Wulong was looking at her, she looked down at her food.

"Excuse me, Steve, I need to talk to a friend of mines."

Steve nodded as he allowed his friend to excuse himself. Wulong walked over to the table where the redhead sat. She flinched a little.

"You? What do you want from me?" She snapped in a thick Russian accent.

"Hey, hey, hey... sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Sheesh woman... did someone spit in your bean curd?"

The woman couldn't help but smile. Very funny. Quite entertaining, too.

"But seriously... I saw you. You were eavesdropping. Who are you, and what do you plan to do with the information I just gave you?"

"What information do you speak of? I do not know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb..." Wulong narrowed his eyes. "Who were you looking at?"

"I was looking at some man who intrigues me." She takes a sip of her wine. "I did not see you coming, nor did I expect you. Who are you?"

Wulong sighed to himself. She was going to find out soon. "I'm Lei."

"I am Alece Marie Khanga and I am from the United States of America."

"That's a lie." Wulong's eyes narrowed. "You don't sound like an American. You talk with a Slavic accent."

"Well, _Lei_, I never said I was born in the United States. I just said I was from there. I live in the United States now. I am an American citizen. My homeland is none of your concern."

Wulong wondered if she was from the Soviet Union. He has heard about the terrible things the Soviet Union did to its people... could this woman be? She looked awfully too young to even remember the Soviet Union... unless she was around his age.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to annoy you. I'll just... go..." Wulong got up and tried to leave, but the woman grabbed his wrist.

"I forgive you, Lei... you did not know."

"Well, since we're here... want to... dance?"

"I do not see why not."

Wulong then took the woman's wrist and lead her to the dance floor. Alece Marie Khanga is her name. Interestingly enough, she is not a bad dancer. She moves right with the music. Well, might as well get to know her, since Wulong is dancing with her. After all, she is pretty. And it's nice to learn about lovely women.

"So tell me, what brings you here in this tournament."

"I came here on account of business..."

"Business you say? You don't look much like a business woman."

"Looks can be decieving, Lei."

Wulong smiled. "Right. I bet you didn't know I was a cop, now did you?"

"You are a police officer? I did not know this either. Of course. But I am not a business woman. What businesss I speak of... is Jin Kazama."

"Of course. I came her to arrest him. For obvious reasons."

"Perhaps we can team up."

"Yes. And do you know anything about Feng Wei?"

"No, I do not know of Feng Wei. I would be more than happy to help, detective."

"Great. The more people, the better."

"Yes, we should all work together toward a common goal. When one person works by onself, he is not as strong as a unit of persons. That unit makes one army strong. A group of people fighting for the same goal."

"I like that. True story."

After Wulong got done dancing with the Russian woman, he left her alone and continued to go look for Feng Wei. There was no such luck, but he got to talk to the other participants. He got to meet the fighters once more, but it wasn't long before the ball was over. Wulong retreated back to his suite so that he may rest for his next match.


	3. Lei Wulong vs Alece Khanga

_**Like Father, Like Daughter R**_

_**Chapter 3 Lei Wulong vs. Alece Khanga**_

Wulong was dressed in his blue Chinese Kung-Fu clothes as he steps into his designated fight area. He saw who he was up against now. That same woman he met last night. He fights against Alece. Though they've both agreed to help, Wulong wasn't going easy on her. He had an agenda of his own, too. As he waited, his opponent had finally showed up. She walks casually into the arena dressed in some strapless pink dress. She had a huge pink bow at her waist, another one as a choker, bracelet and anklet. Her motif must be a bow. She smiles, crossing her arms.

"Oh Lei! What a surprise it is to see you!"

"Likewise, Miss Khanga." Wulong replied.

"But I shall not go easy on you."

"Likewise Miss Khanga."

"This Fyuji!" A commentator in the press box announced.

"And this is Takumi!" Another commentator announced.

"And this is live at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6!"

"Alright! So now, here we have our third match for the day! Lei Wulong! Vs... Alece Khanga! So tell us what's the report, Fyuji!"

"Well, we got Lei Wulong. He is currently 48 years of age and he is an Interpol agent hailing from Hong-Kong. He is a practitioner of Five-Form Animal Kung-Fu. Of course, he's been participating since the second tournament."

"Do you think this will be his lucky day?"

"I don't know! Let's talk about his opponent, Alece Khanga. She is currently 42 years of age. Her occupation is a waitress at a restaurant, and she fights with Russian Commando! Is that even a legit style?"

"I don't know Fujin, but we're about to find out!"

Wulong got into his main fighting stance as he saw his opponent do the same. He looked at the way she positioned her palms and the way she was crouching slightly. She studies some military combat. No matter, Wulong will come out on top. His opponent makes the first move by doing a front-flip. Lei took a step back, but he was caught off-guard by a kick to his stomach. Before Lei could recover, the Russian already had him in a lock. Just what he needed. Alece's legs were constricted around Wulong's legs, as she held his neck with her elbow.

"OOH! Only 30 seconds into the fight, Lei is already bound in a headlock! Can he get out?"

Wulong winced as Alece began popping his neck.

"I told you I was not going to hold back."

"I was careless!"

However, Wulong did manage to roll over and get Alece off of him. He then got back up, as Alece did the same. He then sends in a palm thrust to her stomach, but she pushed his wrist away, and sent a kick to his chin, causing Wulong to stagger back a little. Alece then does a backflip, as Wulong was prepared for an attack. She then does somewhat of a side-ways flip, to knock her opponent off his feet. However, Wulong caught both of her legs and kicked her in the side.

Alece fell onto the ground, landing on her side as she rolled. She then gets back up, and sends in a double-knee kick to his chest. However, her attack missed. But it was too late, Wulong already got into Panther Stance, and sent an uppercut to her. She spun wildy in the air and landed on her face.

"OOH! That's gotta leave a mark! That had to hurt!"

"I thought Lei was a gentleman! That wasn't nice!"

Alece then gets up once more as Wulong was now in his Tiger Stance.

"Interesting. You look like a mime..." Alece then sent in a sweep kick, but Wulong quickly jumped and kicked Alece in the face, knocking her back down onto the ground once more.

_Incredible__! He can jump from that position, too!_ Alece thought just as she hit the ground.

Wulong was now in his Coiled Snake stance, as he sent an Angry Viper to Alece. However, Alece evaded that attack and waited until Wulong stood up before attacking. She sent in a kick to his collarbone, followed by a kick to his chest, and lastly one to his stomach. Wulong couldn't recover in time, for a single knee to the middle of his chest, followed by an elbow to his back. Wulong heard his back make popping noises as he hit the ground, holding his back in pain. He laid there for a moment, then lying down on his side yawning as he closed his eyes.

"Rookie Alece doesn't know what's coming! We know exactly what's going to happen next."

Alece looked at her opponent in confusion. But then, she was caught totally off-guard by a sweep kick. Wulong then stands back up, smiling. Alece gets up, angry, and sends in a kick to the nuts. Wulong groaned as he fell onto the ground, wincing in pain.

"That is for cheating!"

Kaitou laughed as he watched this fight on TV. He couldn't help but smile. "See Old Man? Look who's talking now! Talk about how a true fighter would have seen that coming!"

Wulong then recovers from that cheap trick. He groans in agony as he stood up. Surely that sweep kick didn't hurt her that much... or did it? Wulong does a backflip to avoid a palmed uppercut, and transitions smoothly into Phoenix Illusion. He then hops as he kicks his opponent. Alece took the blow as Wulong then sent in his all-powerful Phoenix Strike.

"OOH! Tough luck for the rookie!"

Alece took a nasty blow to her head. She laid on the ground, taking in several breaths before standing up. Wulong sends in a headbutt, but Alece grabbed his neck, and ran to slam his face down on the ground. She then drew out a hidden knife as she landed on her feet, in a crouching position.

Wulong saw this as he stood up. Now she's using her knife. This can't be good.

"Now, Lei, I plan on winning this match so I suggest that you stand down." She wipes the blood from her head that trailed down her neck, before getting back into her stance..

Wulong observed, this was very much like her original fighting stance, but her knife was pointed sideways. Not forward like Yoshimitsu, or backward like Kunimitsu, but sideways. Wulong was careful, as he got into the drunken stance. She's a dangerous fighter.

Wulong drunkenly fell forward, to stumble on his opponent, but Alece was smart and kicked him in the face as her heel collided with his nose, breaking it. Wulong grimaced as he fell forward onto the ground. He gets back up, holding the broken nose. Before he could react, Alece had ran past him and cut his side. He falls over and catches himself with one hand, as the other one held this huge gash she left. Wulong put his finger inside the wound. That was going to leave a deep scar.

"Do not worry my friend, that attack will not kill you. You should be fine. The bleeding will stop soon."

Wulong finally stood to his full height, getting back into his drunken stance. This lady was tough as nails. He grinned as he saw her with the bloody knife. He knows that in order to defeat her, he needs to knock her out. Blindly charging at her would be careless. Wulong then sips of his "invisible" drink as he waited for his opponent to come to him.

Just as planned. Alece was charging at him at full speed. Wulong took the time to fall to the ground and with both hands, kick her in the stomach as he does some sort of twist and land on his feet. The Russian fell and dropped her weapon. She makes a smooth recovery and tackles her opponent. Wulong let her tackle him, as she was going to slap him, but Wulong caught both of her wrists and turned her over.

"Now look who's on top now!"

Wulong then gets up without dealing an damage to her, as he goes into Crane Formation. Now, all he had to do was send in his Crane's Bill at her throat, and finish her with a hop kick, the match is over. But as he sent the punch, his opponent grabbed his wrist and spun around and grabbed his arm and took him down. She presses her foot against his cheek, popping his neck.

Okay, this isn't fair. Alece is dealing more damage than Wulong has! Wulong didn't intend to win the tournament, but he intended to get a chance to face Feng Wei. He gets into his main fighting stance. This time he knows what to do. He needed to use his gimmicks and tricks. He wipes the blood off of his nose, before sending in a high kick, that Alece blocked with ease. She didn't know what she was going up against, as Wulong then sent in a sweep kick all in one swing. Alece fell to the ground as Wulong had his back turned. He then does his Spinning Back Blow several times as Alece blocked them, but she didn't expect Wulong to go under and send a launching kick that lifted her into the air. Just before she was going to hit the ground, Wulong sends a punch in her stomach, to send her into the ground. It left a huge crater where she landed.

"Oooh... I don't wanna make him angry!"

"Could it be?"

"She's not getting up!"

Wulong stared at his opponent as he realized what he had just done. Alece wasn't unconscious, but she wasn't getting up. That last attack took a whole lot of damage. If Alece were to keep on fighting, she would be sluggish. She had to give the fight to Wulong. After all, they are both in it together with a common goal.

"You win..." She whispered.

"Just as I predicted! Lei Wulong wins! Tough luck Alece, better luck in the next tournament."

The medics were going to come get Alece, but Wulong reached out his hand to help Alece up, and she needed that help. She held her stomach as Wulong realized he took a heavy blow on her. He then took her hand and lead her out of the arena as she placed her hand on Wulong's wound.

"I can treat you. It was not anything major. I did not intend to kill you."

Wulong nods. "I didn't intend to really harm you either. I don't know my own strength."

"And look at this! We got ourselves a new friendship formed after this match! Isn't it remarkable?"

"Yes, Takumi. Indeed it is."

"Now stick around! We'll be right back for our next match, Askua Kazama vs. Feng Wei!"


	4. Get Ready for the Next Battle

**_Like Father, Like Daughter R_**

**_Chapter 4 Get Ready for The Next Battle_**

Alece and Wulong were both in the infirmary getting their injuries treated. Alece suffered very minor injuries, but Wulong had to get stitches in the side and nose tape for his broken nose. She was with the doctors as they took care of him, but she had to excuse herself as she saw someone was calling after checking her caller ID. She steps out of the room and made sure nobody was listening.

"I watched the match. And I am very disappointed!"

"Well, I am sorry. He just defeated me."

"We rehearsed it! You were supposed to 'accidentally' kill him! Did that blow of yours miss? Because he is still walking. And he defeated you!"

"Listen, I wanted to make it look like an accident and I underestimated him. I was going to win the match and defeat him, but... I lost."

"You easily defeated one of my Corporals! And you killed him! And now you're telling me you couldn't defeat your target? Pathetic."

"Listen. He and I are very close now. All I have to do is to kill him once we are close."

"Good. Don't let me down. I want him out of the competition for good! And don't you ever forget who saved you and your daughter! You still owe me!"

Alece then hung up the phone. Originally, she was prepared. She was going to kill Lei. She had planned to do it during their match, but she had to play around with him. Now, she doesn't really want to kill him. He's such a nice guy. And he's quite charming, too. But yes, Kazuya had a point. He did save her and her daughter. He said she had to repay him with her "services". And by "services" he means being his own personal assassin, since Nina was occupied at the moment. She would suffice. Plus, all those years, she fought for a better future for herself and her daughter, but sadly, that future never came. No matter, a mission is a mission, and Lei had to die. He won't kill himself. She then came back to the room after Wulong was all nice and patched up. He tosses a tank-top over his form as he made his way to the exit.

"My friend, Asuka, is fighting Feng Wei, the criminal that I'm after."

"I see. Do you think she can beat him?"

Wulong shook his head. "I have full faith in the girl's abilities, but she's inexperienced, and he did hospitalize her father... he won't be able to fight again. He's been crippled for life. Paralyzed from the waist down." He clucked as he showed anger and resentment. "I don't want the poor girl to end up like her father. After all, I owe it to her aunt to protect her..."

"Her aunt?"

"Jun Kazama... Jin Kazama's mother, and Kazuya Mishima's... baby momma. She was a wonderful woman... but... she... died."

"Died?"

"It's a long story!"

Finally the two take their seats in the stadium as they watched the match. Asuka showed up in her Hakama pants and Karate Gi with a headband as Feng Wei was dressed in his monk clothes. She swings her arms around as she said, "You're gonna get hurt!"

Feng didn't say anything but he just got into his stance.

"Alright folks! Here we are for the fourth fight of the day! So here, we got Asuka Kazama who is 18 years of age, and she is the current leader of the Kazama Dojo, due to the tragedy that befell her father last year. And of course she is a practitioner of the Kazama Martial Arts. She was in the last tournament..."

"Ahh, I heard that this is a huge grudge match."

"Indeed it is. Feng Wei is actually the 27-year-old man who attacked Asuka's father and paralyzed him from the waist down. He doesn't have an occupation but he goes around destroying dojos to prove that he is the best."

Wulong sighed at the commentator's comments. He felt very bad about this. Alece saw the look of irritation on his face.

"Lei?"

"Nothing, Alece."

"You're gonna get a major ass-whooping!"

Asuka started off with an elbow to her opponent, but Feng ducked and sent a palm to her ribs, knocking her down. Asuka let out a quick yelp as she fell to the ground. She gets back up to do a sweep kick, but Feng just sent in a jumping kick to her head. Asuka did manage to duck and kick Feng in the back. He didn't react as he sent in two elbows at her side. He then turned around and sent in a shoulder tackle.

"You got no manners!" She then jumps in the air to send in a kick. Once again Feng blocks it and rams his fist into her face.

"NO! ASUKA! DON'T LET HATRED CONTROL YOU!" Wulong shouted. "HE'S USING YOUR ANGER AGAINST YOU!"

Asuka gets back up and sends a spinning heel kick to Feng. Once again, Feng avoided the attack and sent a rising handstand kick followed by a kick to her back. Asuka once again took the fall. That was then Wulong saw what was going to happen next. He closed his eyes as Feng stomped on Asuka.

Wulong didn't dare look. He knew what had happened.

"KO! Feng Wei wins the match!"

"I hope Miss Kazama is okay!"

Wulong finally looked and saw a small puddle of blood over by Asuka's head. The medics came in and took Asuka's body and cleaned up the blood as Feng Wei walked off the arena, huffing to himself. Wulong wanted to go and personally beat up Feng Wei, but Alece held him.

"Just as you said earlier, do not let hatred control you."

Wulong sighs staring into Alece's emerald eyes. "If I win my next match, assuming Feng will win his next match, I get to face him. I'll hold my rage for him."

"Just be careful."

Wulong and Alece both promptly left the arena to go check up on Asuka while someone else walks into the arena. It is a small woman. She wore a long red and gold Chinese dress with a maroon bodysuit underneath. She had long red hair in buns, with pigtails. However, she wore a mask, a Chinese opera mask of a tiger. Her opponent was none other the Monegasque, Lili. She was dressed in her white Victorian dress as she made her way into the arena laughing.

"Alright folks. We apologize for what was seen earlier, and hopefully this match isn't as brutal. So here, we have a newcomer. Xiaogua Hanamaru. She didn't tell us her age, or occupation, but... she calls herself the 'Agent of Peace and Justice'. Sounds like a vigilante."

"Yes, indeed! Let's see how well she can fight!"

"And of course we have Lili, the 17-year-old daughter of the CEO of Rochefort Oil. She fights with her own made-up fighting style and she has flashy moves. Also a rival of Asuka Kazama. Will she let the last match affect her in this match?"

"So, what do we have here? This isn't a costume party! This is a tournament. And as soon as I'm done with you, I'll tear off that mask of yours."

Xiaogua didn't say anything but got into her fighting stance, with her palms facing her opponent. It looked like some form of Kung Fu.

"So you want to get straight to business. Good. Don't disappoint me."

Lili made her first attack by sending in some corkscrew kick, which Xiaogua blocked with ease. She then sent in a shoulder-tackle, which Lili blocked as well. Xiaogua then sent in a knee to her opponent's knee, as she flowed into a strike to her opponent's chest with her wrist. It knocked Lili back, as the tiny woman then jumped up to kick Lili in the shoulder.

After the kick, Lili staggered back, as her opponent then sent in a drop kick that knocked Lili onto the ground. Once Lili recovered, Xiaogua grabbed her waist to perform a suplex.

"OUCH! That's gotta leave a mark."

Xiaogua then sends in a palmed strike, but Lili knocked her wrist away and sent in a front-flip followed by another kick. Xiaogua was knocked on the ground as Lili was just about to step on her. She rolled over and got back up.

Lili sends in a jab to her shoulder, but her opponent had rolled out of the way to do a spinning kick. Lili avoids the attack with a backflip. Xiaogua then sends in a Double-Palmed strike, pushing Lili back, just in time for her to send a middle kick to her opponent, followed by a rising kick to launch her into the air, as she then jumped and rotated her hips to kick Lili several times before she hits the ground.

The blonde Monegasque shoulder-tackles her opponent, and launches her into the air with some flip kicks of her own. She then slaps her opponent, knees her, and balancing on one arm, launches her into the air.

Xiaogua managed to land on the ground, as she does several flips. She then knees her opponent in the face, but Lili ducked and performed a sweep kick, knocking the masked fiend onto the ground.

"Too bad, so sad. You are really starting to bore me."

Xiaogua then rolls back and she sends in an uppercut to Lili's chin. She then jumped up and used her weight to knock down her opponent. Lili's head was immediately slammed onto the ground as she then went unconscious.

"KO! Xiaogua Hanamaru wins this match!"

Medics once again rushed to the scene as Xiaogua bowed at her opponent before leaving the arena. As she left, nobody else quickly took her place as this was going to be the last fight for now as there will be a huge break. Xiaogua may as well take the opportunity to go grab a grub to eat.

* * *

Wulong felt very bad about the situation with Asuka and Feng Wei. Luckily, she regained consciousness as she lies down in the infirmary bed. Wulong sat next to Asuka, as Alece sat next to Wulong.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lei... I'm sorry I couldn't beat him. I tried."

"It's okay, Asuka. Your effort wasn't in vain. I'll take care of him for you. I promise."

"So who is your girlfriend?" Asuka grinned, looking at Alece.

Alece blushed a little at that comment as Wulong looked at Asuka funny. "Her? She's not my girlfriend. She's an ally. She agreed to help us stop Jin Kazama."

"Her name? She has a name, doesn't she?"

"Oh!"

"I am Alece. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kazama." Alece reached out a hand for Asuka to shake.

Asuka smiled as she closed her eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you, too Alece."

"But seriously, the two of you need to hook-up! Mr. Lei's single! Are you single, too?"

Alece blushed a little. That was enough to confirm her theory.

"Well, Alece is just a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. Is there something wrong with us having a totally platonic relationship?"

"Well, she likes you. I can tell."

"She's blushing because you got the wrong idea, right Alece?"

Alece nods. "Yes, indeed. Just a little embarrassed is all that I am."

"See?"

"Well, I think the two of you should give it ago. She'd probably do you some good." She winks.

"Yeah, probably. We'll see... but I will guarantee you, nothing's going to happen between us."

Alece nods. "Of course, Lei and I are only friends. That is all we are."

Really, Alece was lying. She kind of wished that they were both something more than just friends. She wants to pursue a relationship with him. A _REAL_ one... Alece isn't sure if she can follow up with her job. What can Kazuya do to her? As long as she has Asuka and Wulong around, she should be fine and dandy. But she had a feeling of dread that something bad will happen.

"Alece, let's go eat."

"Sure, I would love to eat." Alece replied.

"We'll be back. We'll bring you your meal."


End file.
